White Eyed Lady
by Microtomb
Summary: "Oi, wake up." His response was incoherent grumbling so I tried again. "Wake up asshole, it's going to rain and I'm not waiting for you." He opened his eyes and stared at me half lidded. "Oh it's the white eyed lady." He grumbled. "White eyed lady?" I mused. AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

I approached his prone form before giving him a light shake.

"Oi, wake up."

His response was incoherent grumbling so I tried again.

"Wake up asshole, it's going to rain and I'm not waiting for you."

He opened his eyes and stared at me half lidded.

"Oh it's the white eyed lady." He grumbled.

"White eyed lady?" I mused.

White Eyed Lady Chapter 1

As soon as the train hit a hitch in the tracks and I flew forward into soft breasts I was pretty certain an ass kicking was going to shortly follow suit. I removed my face as quickly as possible and immediately began apologizing. She scrunched her nose slightly, giving me a scrutinizing glare before huffing and turning her head away.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

Mentally I exhaled in relief. I'd been on the end of far too many girl beatings after incidents out of my control such as that one. It was a welcome change to have a person of the female gender who didn't instantly beat the crap out of you just because you accidentally copped a feel, though I could fully understand it. I leaned against the train doors as I minded my own business, it was currently late at night, I had spent the majority of my time after school at the arcade with some classmates. It was a Friday so it didn't matter if it was late, no school the following day and no parents to scold about getting home at god knows what hour. I was an orphan and was living on my own. It was while I was spacing out that my eyes had found their way back onto the aforementioned female in front of me. It was weird that the train was so packed late at night. No seats were available, not that I really minded, if I did have one I probably would've given it up to some of the older people I saw who also had the misfortune of standing. I noticed something; she had white eyes… no pupil either? First I've ever seen, but then again, that's usually what people said about me in regards to being Japanese with naturally blonde hair. I guess it must be her genes… Ah crap, I just realised I've been staring at her, and naturally I was too zoned out to realise she's been staring right back. Why is she frowning? Shit, she must think I'm some sort of pervert. Better remedy this before it gets worse.

"Ah, sorry." I laughed nervously, "I was sorta spacing out."

She didn't dignify me with more than a scoff as a response. Did that situation even call for me having to be verbal with her? Dammit, now I looked like an idiot and a pervert. I should've just kept my cool and looked away… Ah, whatever, I just wanted to get back home and sleep, all this shit is… Ow, why does my ass hurt? It only took me a moment to realise the doors I had been leaning against had opened, landing me outside of the train and onto the ground. Was this even my stop? I hadn't been paying attention. Shit.

"Move outta the way dickhead, yer blockn' the exit."

I guess I was the dickhead huh?

"Ah sorry."

I offered a quick apology if only to appease him. It was kind of my fault for drifting off anyways. I stood to the side as I waited for the people to clear off the train. I watched as the white eyed woman got off. Those eyes were pretty eye catching; well they were catching my eye at least. She stopped after a few paces and pulled out a cell phone before promptly flipping it open and putting it to her ear. I didn't hear it ring, must be on vibrate. I took out my own and checked the time.

12:04

Wonder who'd be calling her at this hour, probably her husband or boyfriend or something, she seemed old enough. And she had cool eyes. Yeah…

WHOOOSH

There was a loud noise from behind me. What was behind me again? Oh right the train…WAIT, THE TRAIN?! Ah, crap! I watched in dismay as it sped off down the tracks to its next destination. I looked at the overhead electronic schedule and realised that it was the last one till 6am that morning. I was so screwed! Wait a second…Fuck the schedule! I didn't even have enough money to get on the train! That ticket was all I could afford! I was stuck here wasn't I? I was left here to die! My job didn't deposit my money into my bank account until Sunday and I didn't even know where the hell I was in the first place. Guess I'd sleep on the street again…just like old times. Whatever, I'd gotten myself so worked up that at the moment I couldn't even care less. I was tired too. I would've dropped and slept where I was standing, but knew from experience that a lot of train stations tended to have at least one night patrol. They usually liked to interrupt your sleep and kick you out right at the good part, when it just started. I made my way outside hoping to find an alley or a nearby park, parks were the best places in terms of cleanliness and shelter, not to mention fun when you're bored. I didn't know exactly which direction to start heading but went with my instincts, straight ahead. The streets were pretty much dead, no one in sight, that usually meant the area was pretty safe, in the heart of Okasaka, where I was from, you'd have all the gang members and drug runners crawling the streets about now. I took note of the buildings and the surroundings, it had a more rural feel to it than the cities and other places I was used to. It probably wasn't too far from Okasaka, maybe an hour or two, but I didn't really want to walk there when I was tired, especially at this time of the night. Maybe tomorrow I'd consider it…

It was a few more minutes of walking before I noticed someone else walking on the street a reasonable distance in front of me. Now, no, I wasn't trying to follow her, and no, I wasn't a stalker for recognising her outfit from this far away, but yes, I was 100% sure the person walking ahead of me was the white eyed lady. Noticing how fast my pace was compared to hers I decided to slow down a bit, I can only imagine how awkward and weird it would be if I caught up to her. As if she didn't already think I was an idiot and a pervert, I didn't need stalker added to the list as well. She kept walking at her slow pace, it kind of annoyed me and put me more on edge, but her pace seemed more content than it did deliberate. I myself was trying to keep my foot falls in time with hers and keep them as quiet as possible, I didn't really want her to turn around. I physically face palmed as I wondered if I was acting as much like a stalker as I felt. I mean really, who gets pulled into an alley way. WAIT WHAT?! SOMEONE JUST PULLED HER INTO AN ALLEYWAY!

Leaving all stalker activities alone for the time being I dashed forward and closed the 20 metre gap to the alleyway to hear lots of crunching sounds. Well I guess this place wasn't as safe as I had first thought, from the looks of things these guys were muggers, and also from the looks of two of them, white eyed lady was a martial artist. Blood flowed freely from their faces as they both clutched their noses in pain on the ground. The remaining three seemed to understand the situation a little better and chose to remain at a distance, circling the helpless woman…Ok, maybe not helpless, bad choice of words, or word, in any case their attention was fully given to her, which gave _me _the perfect opportunity to practice my own martial arts on one of their unsuspecting faces. My snap kick connected directly to one of the guys temples and the force propelled him to the ground slamming him hard, damn I was good. Rushing forward I landed a solid elbow to one of his buddies stomachs before pulling back and slamming my palm into his chin, needless to say he wasn't getting back up anytime soon. As I rounded to take out the last guy, I found him already laid flat on the ground with the white eyed lady staring in my direction. Well I guess that was to be expected.

"Uh, when I saw you get pulled in here I thought you might need some help, guess you had it handled though." I said breaking the ice. She eyed me quizzically.

"I assumed you were only good at falling… on your arse and face first into peoples breasts, I guess I assumed wrong, the help was appreciated though, but not really needed." She huffed.

I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head. Fuck, she recognised me.

"Yeah, sorry about that, the train kinda…"

"So what were you doing following me?" She cut in with an icy glare. Crap, how do I explain that, say it was a coincidence? It's not like I was lying but I doubt she'd believe me.

"Hey, really, it was just a coincidence; I got off at the wrong stop and sorta got stranded here. I was just looking for a place to stay when I saw you from across the street get pulled into an alleyway. I wasn't stalking you or anything."

She eyed me wearily before relenting and nodding her head.

"Well thanks I guess." She muttered. She started walking out of the alley and I followed suit, as she started off again I called out to her.

"Uhm, excuse me, you don't happen to know where the nearest park is do you?"

She quirked an eyebrow before pointing in the opposite direction I had been walking previously. I looked in the direction before looking back at her and nodding.

"Right, thanks, see ya around then." I said, she turned around and waved over her back before carrying on, presumably to her house. I sighed before starting off in the direction she'd pointed.

I looked at my phone.

1:30

Great…I really wanted some sleep right about now. I reached the park a minute later and scanned the area, really anything would do, I didn't even care about shelter, just wanted something to lie on, hell even the pavement could do. I approached a park bench scanning it for bird shit and when deciding it was good enough, lay down. I groaned in satisfaction as I took my school blazer off and started using it as a blanket, there was a slight breeze that would no doubt leave me freezing later on when I woke up, but sleep was my top priority…Right now, I could give less of a shit about anything else.

123456

I looked at my phone.

5.30

I groaned as I stretched my tired muscles. Elongating my arms, I winced as a slight pang came from hand, I looked at it and noticed a small cut across one of my knuckles, must have been from punching the pierced asshole in the face. Throwing back the covers of my futon, I rose in a daze and got up to change. Dressing myself into some sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, I was ready to go out for my usual morning run. I made my way to my coffee machine and set it for slow brew, that would give me about 20 minutes before it was ready, perfect timing for when I came back from my run. Groaning as I stretched one more time, I opened the front door and stepped outside. There were clouds gathering in the sky, this elicited a frown from my features, likely my run would be shorter than intended, that was unfortunate. As my feet started hitting the ground in a monotonous pattern, my mind started drifting off. I recalled a particular school boy face planting into my boobs the night prior, the situation might have been funny had it not been _mine_ that he'd fallen into. Though it was the trains fault and he did seem sincere so I didn't kick his ass. Though in hindsight from the way he handled himself against those assholes in the alleyway I'm not _completely_ sure I could've kicked his ass.

As I continued my run a dull throb in my knuckle bought itself my attention, frowning, I glared at it, hoping this would somehow make me feel better, it didn't. I'd have to bandage it or something; it was getting on my nerves. Just as I had reached the park the first signs of rain showed as it started drizzling. Groaning in frustration I knew I'd have to turn around now unless I wanted a cold early morning shower, it pissed me off. There weren't many things that could interrupt my morning routine but apparently the weather was one of them. Really should've bought a raincoat. As I turned back around and passed the park benches for a second time, I noticed something I hadn't before, that being, the blonde haired guy from last night asleep on it. My head put the pieces together… he said he got stranded here last night, and was looking for a place to stay…so he asked where the park was so he could sleep there? Ugh, that was so retarded, and it was about to rain too. I was about to leave when I stopped and sighed. Was I really going to do what I was thinking. Yes, yes I was. I tried to think of reasons not to but none presented themselves. He seemed like a nice guy…er person, as far as I can tell he's honest and not a pervert. Hell, he even had the chance to ask to stay at my place last night in return for the favour of saving me, but instead he decided to just sleep on a park bench. Yes, I really was going to wake him up and take him home, as suggestive as that sounded, none of the intentions were applied…although he was _kind_ of good looking.

I approached his prone form before giving him a light shake.

"Oi, wake up."

His response was incoherent grumbling so I tried again.

"Wake up asshole, it's going to rain and I'm not waiting for you."

He opened his eyes and stared at me half lidded.

"Oh it's the white eyed lady." He grumbled.

"White eyed lady?" I mused.

Comprehension seemed to dawn on him as he gained his bearings. It was slightly entertaining to see him so flustered.

"Wait, white eyed lady? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hey, really, it was just a coincidence," I started in a mocking voice, quoting his story from last night, "I got off at the wrong stop and…" That was all my memory allowed me to remember, but I was interrupted with laughter nonetheless. I had expected a different reaction, but this was oddly pleasing too.

"No but seriously," He chuckled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was being half serious," I replied nonchalantly, "It really was a coincidence, I go past here every morning for my morning run, then I saw you sleeping on the bench with the clouds about to take a giant piss on you. For some reason my sense of morality told me to stop and offer you shelter, though I do hope you make your decision fast, I am also in danger of getting wet myself."

He blushed slightly before responding.

"Well I didn't think I was that good looking but uhm, thanks I guess."

It took me a while to process what the hell he was talking about. '_Getting wet myself_.' Oh, god, I could facepalm…

"I take it back," I said dryly "You can get pissed on." I turned around and started walking off only for him to reach out and grab my hand. I yanked hard and heard a satisfying 'Oof' as I managed to pull him off the bench and onto the ground.

"W-wait white eyed lady, please!" He called pitifully, "Please take me with you!"

It was kind of cute I had to admit, and I wasn't completely heartless. I turned back, eyeing him before speaking.

"I'm going to run back to my house, if you can keep pace, you can come inside."

Without another word I took off at a reasonable speed. I heard him curse before rising to his feet and giving chase. It was about 3 minutes of running later that we found ourselves outside my door, he was definitely impressive, he managed to keep pace even when I increased the speed. Though I hadn't sped up in hopes of outrunning him, rather it had started raining heavily shortly after we took off, so I received some minor encouragement to hurry. I opened the door and he followed me inside eagerly, it was raining outside after all. I promptly turned the corner into the living room and turned on the heater which the boy instantly flocked to. It was amusing.

"Can't handle the cold?" I asked smirking.

"No I can handle it alright, but I'd rather be warm right now." He said smiling.

"Makes sense." I murmured.

"Oh, by the way I'm Naruto, nice to meet you."

"No last name?" I asked, with a slight glare "It's almost as if you're trying to get me to refer to you familiarly."

It seemed he picked up on my trail of thought and snickered slightly.

"No offense white eyed lady but you're probably way too old for me."

"You can't be 4 years younger than me," I scoffed "And I'm only 22."

"Well sorry if I offended you by introducing myself as just Naruto, but I'm an orphan so that's my only name, and as for my age, I'm 15 years old."

That shocked me. He was only 15? He looked at least 18, he was as tall as me, not that I was particularly tall and he seemed to just _feel_ older. And he only had one name? I had the decency to blush in embarrassment at my accusations.

"Ah, right, sorry. I'm Hyuga Hanabi. You look very old for your age Naruto-san."

"Naruto is fine Hyuga-san, I don't really like 'san', and yeah I get the age thing all the time, it's funny because when I was younger I used to always get picked on for being short and baby faced." He laughed.

It was really amazing how he could make the awkward atmosphere disperse with just one sentence, the way he said it, smiling and at ease made me realise he really had no ill intentions, I guess I was just being paranoid because it's not every day you let a stranger into your house.

"Well then I guess you can call me Hanabi." I offered, I didn't really mind.

"Hanabi-chan?" He negotiated. I noticed the teasing grin on his lips.

"Don't push it." I snorted.

A/N:

The idea came to me when I was in the shower earlier today and I just had to write it. Tried to make it slightly realistic by Naruto not going to her house directly after saving her, cause that is the stuff you generally see happening and its complete bullcrap. On another note, I read a few Naruto fanfics today, the first Naruto ffs I've read in months, and HOLY crap, they still fucking write completely canon with the wave arc EXACTLY how it was? FUCK THE WAVE ARC, WDH is this shit! Damn that stuff made me rage quit at least 5 stories right then and there, and they were recently published too. I need some good stuff to read… And for some reason I can't write stories not in first person now lol.

R&R

MT~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As someone had stated in the reviews stated, the transition between character POV's is a bit unclear, just to clarify, every time there is a page/scene break that is '123456' the POV will change to the other character. Thanks to Andore-kun, HimandHer, HeiKitsune, Aidis and Jyoren for the reviews.

**White Eyed Lady Chapter 2**

After introductions were done I realised how I was still completely drenched, accentuated by the wet top clinging to my chest, Naruto hadn't seemed to notice thankfully.

"Anyways, I'm going to go have a shower," I spoke, turning around and walking off, "You can have one too…"

I noticed him instantly jump up and start following me.

"AFTER I'm done." I finished, shutting the door to the bathroom in his face. A nervous chuckle sounded from the opposite side.

"Oh uh, right. Sorry."

123456

Nearly followed white eyed lady…er, Hanabi into the bathroom, woops, guess the heater will have to do for now. Plopping myself back in front of the heat making machine I took my wet clothes off and sat in front of it in my boxers, damn this was a good heater. I glanced out a nearby window and noticed it was still raining as heavily as ever, as soon as it stopped I'd probably leave, wouldn't want to cause too much trouble, after all she only let me in because I was gonna get 'pissed on'. Looking over at a nearby dresser I noticed a picture frame with a snapshot of Hanabi and some unknown male, they looked pretty chummy, must be her 'other half'. So she was taken huh? Not that I was even thinking about involving myself in that way with her, but she did have _really_ cool eyes. I stared at them in the picture…yeah, they were cool.

A loud dinging noise went off. What was that?

"Oi, Hanabi!" I tried calling out.

I could hear running water, so I guess she was still in the shower and couldn't hear me. Getting to my feet I made my way in the direction I thought I heard the noise come from and shortly found myself inside the kitchen. Taking a quick look around I noticed the one thing that seemed to be turned on at the time, the coffee machine. A flashing time of '05:50' showed on the display, damn, it was that early? Well I guess I could use a cup. I blindly made my way through her cupboards and drawers until I found myself a mug then promptly filled it with coffee. By the time my cup was about three quarters full I noticed the coffee machine had run out, seriously, who only makes that much coffee… Oh right, someone who is making just enough for themselves. Crap, need to brew some more. Listening out, I noticed the water was still going, good I had time. Fetching the beans which were conveniently right next to the machine I got everything ready then looked at the settings. Hmmm, fast brew? That sounds about right, with the press of a button the machine came to life and the process begun.

I stood watching the beans become coffee as I slowly drank my own; mmmm that was some good coffee. I was just about finished when I heard a certain someone behind me.

"What are you doing getting naked to drink my coffee?" Oh great, and I could hear the glare in her voice, well I guess I could understand, I was practically stealing, time to play it off.

"You make it sound so dirty, and don't flatter yourself, I didn't get naked _just_ to drink your coffee…actually, my nakedness and your coffee have nothing to do with each other."

When I turned around I saw what I was expecting, well kind of, the glare was there, but I definitely hadn't been expecting the towel.

"Come to think of it you look about as naked as I do…"

She didn't answer and instead started approaching me menacingly, crap, and she could probably beat the shit out of me too. Maybe being a smartass wasn't the best course of action, I didn't know her that well in the first place and was therefore provoking a possibly 'stronger than thou' opponent.

"Wait! I can explain!" A loud dinging noise went off and I immediately pointed to the source, "See! I even thought about you!"

She halted on her warpath as her towel slipped slightly. Catching it and holding it in place, she sent one last glare my way before speaking.

"I'm going to go get changed, that coffee better be waiting for me in a mug with two sugars by the time I get back."

Phew I was off the hook. She made her way out. Honestly that went better than expected… actually…

"Uhh wait, where's your sugar?"

"You have about a minute." She called back.

Fuck.

123456

Geez, what an ass. Who does he think he is, drinking my coffee, kids these days… At least he made some more otherwise I would've been extremely pissed. Chucking on some pants, socks and a sweater I made my way back to the kitchen. I nearly bumped into him.

"Your coffee, Hanabi-sama."

He was kneeling on the ground in the door way, coffee in hand and a serious look on his face. Coupled with the fact he was only in his boxers, needless to say it was funny. As soon as I chuckled he grinned and dropped the façade before handing me the cup.

"Two sugars and hot, just the way you like it." He declared grandly. "Nice clothes by the way." He added with a thumbs up in approval. I couldn't tell if he was being serious about that last part, but I didn't comment. It was just an old woolly sweater, but I accepted the cup nonetheless.

"Good work." I said mock patting him on the head, "Now go have a shower, since you like my clothes so much I'll have a pair waiting for you when you get out, we look around the same size."

He gave me a quick once over, his gaze lasting slightly long on my eyes.

"Mmm, looks comfy." He replied nonchalantly before walking off to the bathroom. By the time he walked off I realised I should've been a bit more angry with him, but he did 'atone' more or less…

I walked into the living room and wrinkled my nose when I saw his wet clothes splayed on the ground in front of the heater. Taking a generous gulp of my coffee I put the mug down on a nearby table before gingerly picking up his clothes and making my way to the dryer. I threw the clothes into the dryer before turning it on; they would probably take an hour or so. Now he needed some of my clothes…

I walked to my room and noticed a sweater and pair of baggy pants I had been wearing a day or two ago laying on the ground, they were pretty much the only other comfortable and 'not female' clothes I had. I doubt he'd mind that they hadn't been washed, rather, I wasn't going to tell him and he wasn't going to notice, he should be grateful for this much at least. Picking them up and putting them over my shoulder I opened up a drawer and pulled out a towel, no doubt the thought that he'd need one hadn't even crossed his mind when he'd made his way into the shower.

Bringing myself to the bathroom door I knocked firmly before calling.

"Oi, I put a change of clothes and a towel outside the door for you ok?"

The door practically flew open and there stood a naked idiot all naked and idiot like.

"Oh thanks!"

I immediately slammed the door with a loud thud, probably knocking him onto his naked ass in the process.

"Y-you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled flustered.

"Apparently I'm getting my nose broken!" A muffled voice replied.

Ah crap, concern took over my embarrassment and I opened the door to check on him only to see his ass raised in the air directly at me. Embarrassment quickly retook its place and I grabbed the clothes I'd prepared and threw them at the ass before slamming the door once more.

"Jus-just get dressed first!"

After much grumbling and sounds of movement the door opened and he was dressed in the clothes I'd given him. His hand was clutching his nose.

"Let me have a look." I said, moving his hand aside, I knew I was probably blushing, I still felt slightly flustered, but it couldn't be helped. I looked his nose over before discerning nothing was wrong with it and sighed in relief.

"It doesn't seem to be broken, just slightly red; I can get you some ice in a cloth if you want."

"Your face is a bit red too, you sure the door didn't hit you?" I realised he was teasing, I was actually surprised he wasn't angry considering I just slammed his face into the ground.

"Well sorry if you surprised me, it's just I don't wake up every morning expecting to see a naked guy in my house." I replied sarcastically.

"Geez, your husband must be disappointed." He replied ruefully.

"I'm not married." I scowled. He gave me a confused look.

"Oh sorry, I meant boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend either." My scowl deepened. He looked very confused now.

"Gay?" He questioned.

"I'm single you imbecile! You make it sound like I have to be in a relationship!" He threw his hands up in defence.

"Woah sorry, it's just that you're really pretty and all, so I just thought…"

"Pretty?" I snorted, "Righttt."

"Well yeah, and you have really cool eyes, like _reaallly_ cool eyes! That's why I called you white eyed lady, because your eyes are so awesome!"

Half way through his gushing my face tinted pink, the way he was talking about it, he was completely serious and yet happy, it was a bit awkward for me…but kind of nice. I guess I wasn't used to receiving praise for my looks, let alone my eyes of all things.

" W-well, thanks I guess." I managed to mutter. He gave me a grin and I found the following silence to be unbearable.

"Uhm, I'm going to watch some T.V now."

"Oh, ok." He followed after me and we both found a seat on the couch before I snagged the remote and turned on the T.V. It was only a bit after 6 in the morning so not much but infomercials were on, Naruto didn't seem to mind though, and as for me, my mind was a bit preoccupied with the events of the morning so far to really notice. I picked up my mug of coffee and took a sip, it was luke warm but again, I didn't really take notice of that either.

123456

We sat there for about an hour or two, not really conversing besides the odd comment, usually made by me, about how I couldn't afford half the stuff they were selling in the infomercials and how overpriced it was.

"Actually that doesn't look too bad, I wouldn't mind a heater like that, too bad I'm broke."

I saw her roll her eyes.

"You sure seem concerned about money, and it wasn't even that expensive, why don't you get your parents to buy you one?"

"Huh, don't you remember me saying I'm an orphan?" I replied.

"Yeah, but don't you have foster parents?"

"Nah, I live by myself."

"What? But you're too young!"

The concern was kind of touching but I found it funny and laughed.

"Well I guess I was too young when I was six too, cause that's how long I've been doing it."

"Wait a second…you're not some bum trying to free load off me are you?"

Ok, that was funny too.

"No no no," I Chuckled, "I guess I didn't really tell you the whole story did I. Actually, I sort of spaced out on the train and got off at the wrong stop, after that I couldn't afford another ticket, not to mention it was the last train for the night, so I just started wandering around here. My job deposits money into my account every Sunday, so when Sunday rolls around I should be fine to buy another ticket home." I explained. Somehow I was expecting a look of sympathy or understanding, instead…well…

"What kind of idiot gets off at the wrong stop."

"Hey! I was distracted, it's not my fault." I pouted.

"What could've possibly distracted you." She drawled.

It was funny because the cause of distraction was currently talking to me, but somehow I didn't feel like telling her that.

"Ah forget it, you wouldn't understand." I protested weakly.

Looking out the window I noticed the rain had stopped, guess that was my queue.

"Uh, I should get going now, thanks for the hospitality and all… where are my clothes…" I trailed off.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"My clothes, I could've sworn I put them by the heater."

"Not that," She said frowning, "Why are you leaving?"

"Oh!" I said in understanding, "Well the rain has stopped so it's fine for me to go outside again."

"But you don't have a place to stay right, and what if it starts raining again?"

"Eh, it's fine, I'll just go into one of the play tunnels at the park for shelter, I can sleep there again, it's no problem."

She sighed heavily causing me to quirk an eyebrow.

"You only need to stay till Sunday right? Then you can stay here, I thought that was already apparent when I gave you clothes to wear, honestly…who considers sleeping in a park as their first option when they've got a house right under their nose."

She was letting me stay? Wow, I seriously thought she hated me after face planting her chest, stealing her coffee, flashing her… But who was I to say no?!

"Oh well thanks! I'll be in your care I guess."

She snorted.

"Yeah, whatever."

A/N:

Well I felt like it was a nice place to end the chapter, funny this only covered roughly 2 hours 30 mins of actual time in the story, I don't really want to go like 5 chapters detailing him staying at her house, so next chapter I'll probably pull out like 6k words and have it covering the rest of the day, actually suggestions would be nice, because besides her cooking breakfast for him I don't have anything in particular planned. Let in way too much comedy and a lot of interactions felt fake, but yeah, I can spot these flaws but not fix them, well they were correct if portrayed in an anime sense, but anyways im rambling. R&R


End file.
